Starcrossed Werewolf
by Elll
Summary: What do you do when you fall for a vampire that is a pureblood and from the most Slytherin family ever, when you're a werewolf a mudblood and a Gryfindor? I'll tell you wat! They go against the current. But I'm not saying there aren't any rocks.
1. Intro part H

_**A/N: This is my second story under this name. I said I would write my angst stories and I have. This is going to have prolonged suspense and themes that aren't suitible for agesd 14 and under. Sorry to call all you little kids out but you can't read this. Sorry! Now please enjoy the first part of this prolouge! **_

_

* * *

_

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare _

I'm terrified to go out at night, not knowing if the clouds will cover the moon enough to let me not transform.

This curse is truly, a curse. I would not wish this on my worst of enemies. The constant craving for blood, the craving to rip someone into pieces feeling their warm blood cover me. I can not even look my parents in the eye anymore for fear of them seeing what I have become. I live in the constant fear that I will one day kill one of my loved ones.

I wish not to live this life anymore but cannot get up enough will power to do it. This, this, this ANIMAL I have become! If anyone ever found out about this disease I would be shunned for something I didn't want and had no power over.

Every full moon, every 28 days I will become this blood thirsty beast, one of which I have no control over. And that is what terrifies me. I sneak out and go into the sewers to wait it out in a cage I bought in Knockturn Alley. But I realize I can not continue living my life as I am now. I am afraid that I will have to give up my life during my last year at Hogwarts.

I have accomplished much in my life, by helping Harry out I have accomplished what I was destined to do. The-boy-who-lived will have to destroy Voldemort without his golden girl. I don't wish to die, but I do wish to be Free. To live a life without the constant tortures of this, this, damnation!

I hope _he _is enjoying this. Enjoying my torture. Enjoying my constant stream of tears. I hope he's enjoying the fact that I give up! That I am refusing to continue this life of mine.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! FUCK THIS! I'M TIRED OF THIS! I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS! WHERE EVER THE FUCK YOU ARE!" Hermione sadly screamed into an empty house. Both her parents were out on a date.

Hermione walked over to her drawer and took out a box and in it was her well-known knife. It was a beautiful sight. The handle had a black background with a red dying rose wrapped around it. The blade was atleast, a good 4 inches and sharp enough to cut a strand of hair in half. She expertly began to twirl in around in her hands. Hermione then raised her sleeve to reveal several previous cuts and now scars, all along her arm. She ran her hand over all her self-inflicted cuts loving the feeling of feeling HER scars the ones she could proudly say were from here and no one else's. Unlike, she raised her hand to touch a row of scars on her leg that strongly resembled an enlarged bite mark of a dog, these. She picked up her box again and took out a piece of parchment paper neatly folded. She carefully unfolded it to reveal her last words and thoughts she wished for her loved ones to read. She placed the letter on her pillow as she lay down.

"Goodbye life. Goodbye you damn curse. I'm sorry it had to end like this." She then pierced her skin and applied a good amount of pressure on the blade. She let the familiar feeling of pain wash over her as she slowly felt her life begin to slip away…

"Goodbye you damned world." Hermione managed to say barely louder than a whisper before she blacked out.

* * *

A/N: Ok that's the end of the first chapter/prologue thingy. Talk about problems! Eh heh heh… yeah… I have another story out there struggling and drowning! I'd love if you'd check it out! It's called Tumbleweed! RR! Please and gracias! 


	2. Intro part D

**A/N:** Well this is the second and last chapter of the prolouge!!! I can finally start the actual story!!! (Pretends she hears applause and cheers out in her imaginary crowd.) Thank you Thank You!!!! You are to kind!!! (I'm a nutter I know!!!) I swear the rest of this stories chapters are going to be way!!!!!!! longer than this!!! I'm hoping atleast 2,000 to 5,000 words each! So please bare with me!!! I'm in the school band, and soon to join student council, and this thing called Math and science Club, and I'ma have a bunch of homework and such cause of my pre-ap classes. The woes of a freshman. I know. But I'ma try to actually go through with this story!.

J.K Rowling is totally responsible for the characters and the basis of the mystical creatures. The plot is completely mine!

Now enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_I can't escape myself _

_So many I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

I try to contain myself. But I _**NEED**_ it. I _**CRAVE**_ it. I need to _**TASTE **_it I need to drain them of it. They don't need it as much as I do. I need it more than them. They don't deserve that wonderful, crimson delicacy. They are just mortal fools! I am more intelligent than them! I have more self control than them! I can out smart them in anyway!

Then why am I letting this urge over power me?

ENOUGH! These are thoughts of the weak! And my family does not know this word!

I prowl the skies at night looking for my next meal. This curse has brought me only the powers of _them_ so I can prey both during daylight and sundown. But the day is no longer a friend, but a foe. But just another judge of what has come of me.

People feared me for my powerful name. I was once all high and mighty even when I hadn't inherited my family's fortune. But now I can not look anyone in the eye for then they will be mesmerized and a victim of this Dragon. Now I cannot comfort mother for her loss I can only send my condolences for I wish to not crave my own mother's blood, not the blood that created me. Not the blood of the only parent, and person who's ever truly loved me. The only exception would be… of **her**

But those days are gone now. I can never be loved by another with this "_gift_", as that _shebeast _called it, that haunts my every move.

I don't wish to be this way. I don't want to suck the blood out of wizards and innocents. I only wished to be normal. Now that Father was dead I was free to do as I wished. I could at last be the real me and not what my father created but then the unpredictable hit and now I am cursed to live with this urge to kill for blood. I will find a way out of this. Even if that way means for me to end my own life.

I will get out of this menacing curse. _She _cannot be satisfied by this. I refuse to let her win. She had no right to give it to me. I have never hated another, not even my father, but I can say with all my cold heart. I hate _her. _And she will get what comes to her.

Death does not scare me. I want it to come as most other Slytherins do. I hate being this. I hate this ANIMAL I have become! I haven't been the BEST person but did I really deserve this?! I did not cause this! This wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to get a wife of WHATEVER blood they were! We were supposed to be **HAPPY** and have kids!

Then _she _came. _She _gave this to me, _she _made me this beast! _She _had no right! It was my life not hers! Now the only thing preventing me from ending this life (and I use the term loosely) is knowing that one day I'll find _her_. And she'll pay for giving me this curse. And then and only then will I be able to die in peace.

Not only did she take my life she took **hers**.

I can't stand this torture anymore!

"Mother I'm going out." Said the sexy Slytherin as he grabbed his cloak on the way out the door.

"Where are you go-" A distraught, regularly gorgeous woman, asked as her son walked out the door. She was sincerely scared for him. He was never out during the day anymore. He used to love being outdoors on his broom half the day! Now he only leaves his room during the night and wore only black. Was it his father's death? No it couldn't. My son utterly hated her husband. And who could blame him really? All my platinum blond husband ever did to my son was push him to his limit and when his son didn't meet his standards he'd get the Cruciatus Curse.

But then again death does do things to you.

I feel bad doing that to mother but I can't look at a living person right now. I'd be too tempted to-. No! I won't even allow myself to think of such things!

But I do need to get my energy back. I am feeling a bit at a loss. But whom to get this life essence from? That is what I need to consider now. Oh another pro about this curse is the strength and super natural abilities I get. I can leap farther; I can glide through the air with the right cloak. I can also hypnotize someone by just looking at them.

Awe. The perfect dark wizard to murder.

The Bulstrodes.

It's about time they get a taste of their own malice. I'm not trying to be a Robin Hood, but if a life has to be taken this _lune_ let it be of one who has done this world no good. And if the man of the household just happened to be a troll towards me, well, that's just a special bonus.

"Hello. Mr. Bulstrode."

* * *

A/N: i heart everyone who bothered to read this story!!!! But I will finish this story faster if you review!!! I love cookies but fire is awesome too!!! So just tell me what you think! Or if you have an idea or suggestion please just tell me! If you don't want to review me a loud. you can always email me at: ... please review! I also have another story out there. I love you if you read that too! 

Bye bye beloved reader!!!


	3. 1st actual Chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer- Well it is official, I feel horrible for not updating faster. But my life went up and down side to side, and I lost my self for a bit, So I had to find myself before I could write about other people finding eachother! XDDDDD

I know. I'm crazy!

But I was really thrilled that people actually liked this story!

I hope to accumilate more and more readers while this story is being written!

Well, the beginning of this story was written days after my very last post. But it was lost with my old self. But when I came back I found it!

And I wrote almost this whole chapter in one night! I was just in the zone!

Well school is ending next week tear tear so I will have more time to think and update!

Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy!

Enjoy this first official chapter!

* * *

**_So give me something to believe_**

**_Because I am living just to breath_**

**_And I need something more_**

**_to keep on breathing for_**

**_So give me something to believe_**

* * *

Draco spit on the floor. He disgusted himself, by what he had become, by what he let that shrew do to him.

Draco let the body fall limply on the floor making a small 'thud' sound as it hit.

He stared at the carcus of the man that used to hex him as his father looked on.

"Have fun in hell" Draco stated.

He turned and started towards the door. It was a gorgeous door. The dark hickory clashed nicely with the iced window in the middle of the door. And the handle was a silver knob that made him shiver. It the same exact color of her-

What was that?

He quickly hid amongst the shadows and looked to see who was coming. He smelled the one thing he wished he couldn't.

Then a lady in black emerged, her face hidden by her large hood. She walked over and caressed the face of this gray man. She grabbed his hand to check for a pulse. She seemed satisfied that there wasn't any. She stood and turned and stared at the exact spot Draco was standing.

Draco was shocked, but he was sure that it was impossible to see him in the darkness of the room. But if he had a beating heart it would be racing as she walked towards him. She looked him straight in the eye and then turned around with the ends of her hair tickling his face.

She walked over to the body once again, and spit on it in a rage.

"You bastard father. You were never there for me and now I hope you burn in the depths of hell.

You sold my body for the dark lords lackeys. I hope the man that liberated me from you, tortured you to the last second of your life." She began hearing pops in the other room and instantly broke into tears. Draco opened the front door, to reveal a beautiful full moon. Then all Millicent saw, was the silhouette of her saviors figure.

"Thank you."

Draco was shocked.

"No worries" And then he left in a fast sprint, he left leaving Millicent to deal with the ministry.

Merlin, was Draco pissed. Not only did he just let his thirst for blood over take him, AGAIN! He was THANKED for it!

I knew that bastard was a bloody prick! But no one should ever THANK me for something that made me feel so weak! So out of control! Malfoy's don't do weak and they are always calm and collected! These terms were no where in their vocabulary! But then again he wasn't a Malfoy. He refused to believe he would ever become his father, he would never become a, a… No… It was to late.

Draco felt something on his face...

He stopped in a suburban neighborhood it was very nice, for a muggle neighborhood. But it looked very blurry.

Blurry? Why was everything so blurry?

He moved his hands to touch his face.

He was crying...

He was crying!!

No, no, no, no! Malfoy's don't cry! He would never be a monster!

But he was… he was a despicable animal. He was not even an animal. He was a beast.

He could taste the drops as he started to gasp for air. This couldn't be happening. He was breaking down right in the middle of this beautiful neighborhood. In front of this house.

But that smell. Thank wonderfully roborant smell. There was way to much of it though. What was it? What was this smell that was hypnotizing him? And where was it coming from?

Draco wiped the wetness off of his face and began to sniff. It was so pungent. It was not right. It was not a smell he was supposed to like. He knew it, but he didn't know why he felt this way. But the smell was intoxicating. He was attracted to it. But not in a way that he wanted to supply himself with it.

It was fresh. Just barely flowing. But flowing in gallons. He jumped up in one fluent movement to the roof of the house in front of him. Where was it coming from? He used his extraordinary sense of smell to locate it.

He burst through the shutters and he saw a young women in bed with all the lights off. All except the moon was illuminating her. He located the source of the smell it was coming from this poor lady's wrists. He was racking his brain, attempting to remember a spell that insufferable mudblood used when healing all the wounded, on both sides of the war.

He remembered as the wind engulfed him in a wonderful smell. Strawberries and lilacs? He didn't know but he instantly took out his wand and said it clearly, as though some hidden feelings were making him say it,

"Reparo instantanto"

And like magic the wound had been repaired leaving all but her blood stained hands and a scar running where the cut used to run.

She had lost a lot of blood he could hear her heart, but just barely. He had to take her to the mansion to give her a blood replenishing potion. Just as long as she still had three-fourths of her blood left, the potion would work. But if not. She was as good as dead.

He hesitated a moment. Not knowing whether he should save the muggle or not. His fathers lessons and beating were engraved in his mind. But he also remembered how Granger had saved his life after the war, when he was as good as dead.

"_I would have never thought that I would be the one to kill the all mighty Draco Malfoy!" Said Blaise Zabini!_

"_I thought you were on our side you traitor!" Said Draco viciously looking straight at Blaise, ignoring the wand pointing straight at his heart._

"_Oh! But I am! But you know, once you are dead. I will become the next Slytherin King!" Draco looked as though her was about to interrupt but he Blaise just continued, completely ignoring him at the moment. "I will become the dark lords favorite! And he will not suspect me of treasony either! Everyone will just think you were just another lost soul in this final battle!" _

_Blaise looked at Draco in all seriousness now._

"_And now, you all mighty right hand man. What are you to do now?"_

"_Shove it Zabini!" You couldn't kill a fly with that 'Avada Kedavera of yours!"_

"_Who ever said I was going to kill you so simply?"_

"_Accio wand!"_

"_Damn." Draco muttered under his breath_

"_Now what are you going to do!"_

_Draco was planning to use his handy wand less magic to get his wand back. But Zabini shot his curse before his wand made it in his hand._

"_Oh wow! I'm scared now! You just stupefied me! You must know by now that such spells don't affect me! Not with my mothers amulet."_

"_Then how about this one 'Sectumsempra'"_

_Draco was hit by the curse just like when Potter hit him with it a few years ago. _

"_Sectumsempra!"_

_Again this time it hurt more. He was bleeding heavily now. His vision was failing him._

"_Sectumsempra."_

_Again the curse was called Draco was prepared for the hit. But it never came he opened his eyes and he saw granger laying in front of him._

"_Stupid mudblood!" he heard Blaise say. "You want to interfere fine!, "Accio wand! Sectumsempra!_

"_You must have more than that curse Zabini!" Hermione sputtered out. She spit blood on the floor as she stood_

"_I'm just getting started mudblood." Zabini smirked._

_Hermione gave a smirk that rivaled Draco's himself!_

"_Crucio!"_

_Hermione cringed but she refused to scream or fall to the floor._

_Draco was thinking franticly! Where was the golden boy? Where was the weasel? Where is everyone? Draco looked around the battle field and saw nothing but dead bodies left. But he could still she the light of the curses less than a mile away._

_Hermione would still not give up._

"_Give up Princess! There's no way you can last any longer! If you give up now, I may just let you be my sex toy!"_

_Hermione spit on his shoes. "I'd rather die than even touch you."_

"_Your wish is my command! Crucio!"_

_Hermione was fighting a losing battle. He couldn't let her do this! He couldn't have her death on his conscience! _

"_Zabini!"_

"_What!" he said as he looked at Draco still keeping Hermione under the Crucio curse._

"_Avada Kedavera." _

He left in a sprint arriving at his house in under 30 seconds. He didn't want to be barraged with questions by his mother, so he jumped up to his 5th story bedroom.

He carried her, bridal style, to his bed. He laid her down gently and left directly for the family's potion's cabinet. Knowing a potions teacher came in handy. He at last found the potion and ran as fast as he could back to his room, almost trampling a poor house elf that crossed his path. When he was in his room he slowly walked towards the girl. He saw she had dark hair possibly black but it was impossible to tell in the dark. Her body structure was gorgeous, her lips were the thing to catch Draco's attention, though. They were so lump so pink and so kissable.

He did not just think that. He didn't care at the moment he was just so enchanted by this girl. But as he watched this unknown girls face, he saw the color start to noticeably fade. Draco fell into action, after he forced himself to look away from this amazing creature.

He parted her lips, by relaxing her jaw. As he worked on giving her the potion, he felt slight movement on her face, but this young savior was so concentrated on saving this young ladies life that he did not even see the smile that appeared on this wondrous girls face.

* * *

Please review! I'll love for eternity!

Oh by the way the Italics were a flashback!

And, I'm sorry Blaise lovers! I just read several fanfics with bad Blaises! So I thought of doing it too!

The lyrics in the beginning are from Believe by The Bravery!

R&R


	4. 2nd Chapter

**A/n: Well, okay sorry for the wait. I just needed inspiration I guess.**

**Well to explain the italics. The italics are used in the lyrics at the beginning, as always, and the rest after that, symbolize Hermione's ****groggyness****.**

**Well um enjoy.**

* * *

_**"**__**Do it, do it do it do it do it do it do it do it now. **_

_**Say it say it say it say it say it say it say it now."**_

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Mm… I slept really well. I must have been tired, because this mattress feels really soft. _

_Wait. _

_Hold on. _

_No?_

_Am I in hell? _

_No, it's to good to be hell. _

_Am I in heaven, no. _

_I'm in pain. But in pain? _

_Wait. _

_Oh. _

_I tried to kill myself. _

_I- I can't even kill myself! I am worthless. Ugh. I might as well get up and live my lame, 'regular life', once again._

_...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_"What the?!" she exclaimed. __Okay, okay. I need to breathe. Breathe, breathe. _

_Where am I?_

_How did I get here?_

_Why am I here? _

_Breathe, breathe. Deep breaths. _

_Hermione stood up and began to look around. Quidditch posters? Green? Silver?_

_What is this?_

_Did some rogue Death Eater decide to bring me here? But I thought they were all in Azkaban? I thought the Ministry did away with all of them. I guess not. _

_So what now? Am I going to be killed?_

_But why would they bring me here and save me, just to kill me?_

_Torture maybe?_

_Oh gods. Someone is opening the door. _

_What do I do?_

_Hide?_

_That seems logical. _

I duck down under the bed. I try to regulate my ragged breaths. But I see feet. Bare feet. Bare feet?

What kind of…?

"Boo."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I try for dear life to escape, but someone grabbed my leg. I kick for dear life trying to find an exit. Where's my wand?! Is their wand close?

"Accio wand" I whispered as I thrashed under the bed.

No wand. Damn. Did they think they could take me with pure force? I'll show them.

I allow my attacker to pull me out from under the bed with no struggle.

I close my eyes as a bright fluorescent light shined in my eyes. My attacker began to open them physically because I refused to.

Neither of us had said a word. I had no idea who this person was. I had only seen the feet of this person. And I could only assume it was a guy.

He finished after about 5 minutes, and my eyes continued to be shut.

"Are you never going to look at me?" A familiar masculine voice said.

"Well, if I was going to die, I might as well have a little fun. So, I decided to play clue."

"Clue?"

"A muggle game. You purebloods wouldn't know anything about it. You basically have to guess who your opponent is. And I saw that you were white, and male, a Slytherin, most likely a Death Eater, a Quidditch fan, and against windows. Your voice is familiar so I know you…"

"So, Ms. Granger. Who am I?"

"Let's see the Goyle's and Crabb's are in Azkaban or dead. The Zabini's are in jail, except for Blaise who ended up being a fighter for the light. So you could be Blaise. Then there are the Bulstrode's. The father escaped and Millicent was innocent so you could be Mr. Bulstr-"

"He's dead."

"What? Um… Okay. So… That leaves the Malfoy family and Lucious was given the kiss, and Narcissa is rotting in her cell, and Malfoy is living by himself, as he decided to fight on neither side in the great war.

So either you're Draco or Blaise."

"How about you open your eyes and find out?"

I opened my eyes to find ice blond hair covering the face of my…

"Malfoy." I said dumbfounded.

"Don't call me that atrocious name."

"Fine, Draco." Why did I call him Draco? Why did I give in so fast?

"I'm glad to see you up and about." Why is he being nice to me? Is he playing with his food? Well, not literally.

"I thought you weren't going to make it through the night. You lost a lot of blood. I thought you were a goner for sure."

"Why did you save me?" My voice hoarse. Rage was building up inside me.

"What? Why? Well, I'm not sure. You were just um… dying? And I… um… was… overwhelmed?

I needed to save someone. I needed to right a wrong."

"I wasn't worth saving!!! Why were there anyways? Planning to torture some poor mudblood , were you? You should have just let me die! I wanted to die. I wanted to die… I can't take it anymore! Can't you understand that?" By this time Hermione had fallen on the floor bawling.

"But, you are worth saving. You're the smartest witch of our time. Your best friends are Potty and Weasely. You have the best life I've seen! Why would you want to die?"

"You have NO idea." Hermione spat.

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad you got through the story. I'm sorry it's so short, but me and my friend decided that it was best to keep it this way. So yeah. Please read and review! I'd appreciate it! Oh! And the lyrics in the beginning are Ready for the Floor by Hot Chip.**


	5. Prologue, Hermione

**A/N: **Long time no see everyone! It's been a few years. Haha. Man you guys must hate me! And you're probably going to hate me more now. After a week or two of contemplating what I was going to do, I finally decided. I was initially just going to pick up where I left off, but I soon realized how shitty this story was. I had good intentions, but things were scrambled and time lines didn't add up. Keep in mind, I initially wrote this when the last book hadn't come out I think not even the sixth one was out, so it was all up to my imagination. But now that the series is over I can't help but write it with what really happened. Now, I'm going to keep along with my ideas but take some things. So, in the end I decided I'm going to revise and add on to what I originally wrote. I will delete the previous chapters once everyone realizes what story this is and getting reacquainted. It's been awhile and I don't want to disorient anyone, especially if they are coming back to this story. Now, my plan is to publish one chapter a day, until I run out of my old chapters. Then I will continue the story writing at least one chapter a week until I'm hopefully done. Thank you for reading this story! Please enjoy!

**A/N 2: **BTW, I'm not J.K. Rowling, she's way more organized than me, and I don't own any of the characters up to this point, except _him. _Nor do I own the song in the beginning, that is Three Days Grace's song Animal I Have Become. Now please enjoy the story!

* * *

_**I **__**can**__**'**__**t **__**escape **__**this **__**hell**_

_**So **__**many **__**times **__**I'**__**ve **__**tried**_

_**But **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**still **__**caged **__**inside**_

_**Somebody **__**get **__**me **__**through **__**this **__**nightmare**_

* * *

I'm terrified to go out at night. Not knowing whether the clouds will cover the moon sufficiently, whether I am going to transform.

This curse is truly a curse. I would not wish this upon my worst enemies, this constant craving for blood. The craving to rip someone into pieces and feeling their warm blood engulf me. I can't even look my parents in the eye anymore for fear of them seeing what I have become. I live in the constant fear that I will one day kill one of my loved ones.

I don't want to live this life anymore but I can't gather the courage to do it. This, this, this ANIMAL I have become! If anyone ever found out about this… disease… I would be shunned for something I didn't want, something I had no power over… No...

Every full moon, every 28 days I will become this blood thirsty beast, one that I cannot control.

That.

That is what terrifies me.

I… I sneak out and go into the sewers to wait this... it out, in a cage that I bought in Knockturn Alley. I know I can't keep this up. This isn't any way to live, how Lupin does it I don't know. Maybe it's because he has a reason to live, he has Tonks and Teddy. Ah, Teddy, that's a character. Just like his mom. But I don't have anything like that in my life. I don' know how I'm going to keep this a secret when I'm in Hogwarts. It's too dangerous, around all those people. Lupin will know. He'll smell me miles away, I've been lucky enough to avoid him since I last saw him at the Final Battle.

I've done a lot in my short life. I've helped Harry throughout our adventures to destroy the Horcruxes. We've done everything together, except destroy Voldemort. That was a task he had to do on his own, something he couldn't do with his golden girl and his sidekick. Yet, somehow through all of that and the near destruction of Hogwarts itself, I managed to keep myself as the top of the class. Haha, and through some cruel twist of fate I have this letter here, informing me that I'm Head Girl. I'm Head Girl for the 7th years. Apparently I'm the best girl for the job at Hogwarts and yet I'm this. This unfathomably cruel beast.

I don't want to die… but I do wish to be free. To live a life without the constant tortures of this damnation!

I hope _he _is enjoying this. Enjoying my agonizing torture. Enjoying my constant stream of tears. Of course he probably thinks he gave me a blessing, the sadistic bastard. I hate him. I hate him, I hate him with such an agonizing hatred that could only be described as being conjured through the ages from everyone who has ever experienced a negative emotion. I hope he's enjoying this. I hope he's _loving _that I'm done. That I'm done with this.

This is all over for me, I have nothing left. I'm done and it's over. I'm doing what they all want, what they've been waiting for. I'm giving up. I'm giving up on this life. I've endured enough pain to last me three lifetimes. My parents, my OWN PARENTS won't even know I exist, because of them. I'm going to lose everything that has been keeping me alive. Harry and Ron will get along without me. Everyone else will be sad but I've made no long lasting connections with anyone and it's best for me to be gone now, when the pain of all our lost friends is still fresh.

* * *

…

I did it.

It's done...

They don't know who I am. They think I'm the house sitter. They think I'm the one who will make sure my... their house will be safe while they are off on their two month cruise to every exotic location they've ever wanted to go to, but never could. It was my present for them, now that I knew they would be in no danger due to my status as the-boy-who-lived's best friend. Of course, now they think this was all due to luck. They now think they won these tickets and it's some weird way for them to start over, from what? They don't know but it's a refreshing new adventure for them. But I know. It's their way of starting over without me.

They're gone now. I said my goodbye's this morning. They didn't understand why I was saying goodbye so early, since they weren't leaving until mid afternoon for their cruise. I had already enchanted my room so it appeared to be the guest room until I could properly change it and I removed any visible signs of my existence before they had woken up.

They didn't know why I was glassy eyed. They didn't know I was holding back the tears of pain. They just thought I was going to miss them. Dad even chuckled and told me that these two months would fly by! That I had been away from them for seven months one time, that this would be nothing. I laughed with them. The last time we would ever laugh as a family again. I hugged them both one last time, trying to keep my tears from spilling. I wanted to remember this feeling.

I then cast the spell that would make them forget about my existence, and any and every memory that suggested I existed. Every memory of the past 18 years had been erased from their memories. Every past memory replaced with a new one I had created. To them, they had been living a childless, not dangerous life for the past 18 years.

I walked away quickly after I cast the spell, before they could recognize their surroundings again. I ran after I closed the front door. I ran so fast, trying to outrun my past and reality, until I reached my favorite old oak tree in the forest near my neighborhood. I climbed up it and cried for hours. I stayed there until it was time to meet my parents as the "house sitter".

I politely followed them around the house as they acquainted me with their home. They didn't recognize me. Which made me both happy and sad. I didn't want them to go through the loss of their daughter. I didn't want to put them through that and then leave them with all the negative connotations of the world I had come to love and hate. I had to do this.

Now I'm sitting in the middle of my old bed, now guest bed. Everything I own is in a storage unit for Harry and the Weasley family to have once they find out I'm dead.

Death. I should be afraid but I'm not. Even though I don't know what is waiting for me after this, it has to be better than this reality.

"YOU HEAR THAT? I'M DONE! I'M DOING WHAT YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED! I'M GIVING UP! I HOPE YOU ARE LOVING EVERY MINUTE OF MY AGONY! YOU INSOLENT MUTT!" Hermione screamed sadly, into her old empty house.

I left one thing in this room, this now guest room, I left a long black box. One I am very familiar with. I bought it shortly after the final battle when my family and I were still in danger of rogue death eaters, but it turned out to serve a different purpose.

It was beautiful really. It had a black handle with a picture of a dying red rose wrapping around it. The blade was still as sharp as it was when I first bought it, all 4 inches. I looked down at myself in the body length mirror. I appeared to be wound free except for the faint scar that read 'mudblood.' Just a faint reminder of the journey I had been through to help save the world.

"Incognitior."

Slowly from head to toe her scars began to appear, there were several on her biceps, her forearms, a hint of them could just be seen from what little midriff was showing, but the majority of her scars were on her legs, primarily her thighs. She ran her hands over the scars littering her arms, slowly, appreciating the feeling of them, both old and new, it was all the same. They were hers. She had made them. Her scars, the ones she could proudly say were hers. She moved on to her legs and ran her hands over all of them, but avoiding a row of scars around her thigh and the scars encasing both her wrists and ankles, even a faint scar running along her neck. These weren't hers. These were reminders of her failure. The scars around her wrists, ankles, and neck were a result of the hell she had been through in the dungeon under some shack just beyond the forbidden forest. These were scars representing the results of her being careless.

But these scars, these scars around my thigh are from _him_ and from my own stupidity. This is where the beginning of the end started.

She grabbed a note that laid on the bottom of the box. This note had all the words she couldn't gather to say to her friends in person. It explained what happened, the situation with her parents, and how much she truly did love them all, even Ron. She placed it on the mirror so they would find it when they went looking for her.

"Goodbye life. Goodbye you damned curse. I'm sorry it had to end like this." She then pierced her skin with the blade and applied the pressure that assured to get her to the path of no return. She let the familiar feeling of pain wash over her as she slowly felt her life begin to slip away...

"Goodbye you damned world." Hermione managed to say barely louder than a whisper as she felt a gust of cold air, before she blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Now if you could please R&R it would help me out a lot, good or bad I'll appreciate it all! Except spam, I've never really enjoyed that.


	6. Prologue, Draco

__**A/N:** Hello everyone, once again! As I promised, here is the revised second chapter! Not as dramatic as the first chapter, but I was and am watching a hilarious minecraft series over the Walking Dead and it mellowed out my mood, so no angsty goodness in this one. The next chapter should be a good one, I've been revising it in my mind for weeks now. Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review; whether it be a suggestion, a positive comment or a negative comment, anything and everything helps!

As I said before I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters except _her_, and I don't own Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace.

* * *

_**I **__**can**__**'**__**t **__**escape **__**myself**_

_**So **__**many **__**times **__**I**__**'**__**ve **__**lied**_

_**But **__**there**__**'**__**s **__**still **__**rage **__**inside**_

_**Somebody **__**get **__**me **__**through **__**this **__**nightmare**_

_**I **__**can**__**'**__**t **__**control **__**myself**_

* * *

I try to contain myself. But, I **need **it. I **crave**it. I need to **taste **it. I need to drain them of it. They don't need it as much as I do. I need it, I deserve it. They don't deserve that wonderful, crimson delicacy. They are just mortals! I am more intelligent than them! I have more self-control than them! I can outsmart them in all ways! I am superior to them in every way!

…

Then why am I letting this urge over power me? Why am I letting this _thing_ take over my thoughts?

Enough! These thoughts are not worth my precious time.

…

I prowl the skies at night looking for my next meal. This curse has brought me only the powers of them so I can prey both during daylight and sundown, _she_didn't expect that. The day is no longer a friend though; it's just another one of my foes. All it does is judge me and what I have become.

People feared me for my powerful name. I was once high and mighty, even before I had inherited my family's fortune. Now, however, I can't look anyone in the eye. The moment they gaze upon my eyes they will be mesmerized and become a victim of this Dragon. This damn curse now prevents me from comforting my mother from her loss; I can only send my condolences. I don't want to mesmerize her; I don't want to crave my own mother's blood. Not the blood of the only parent and person who has ever, truly, ever loved me. The only exception would be... _her__._

No. Those days are over now. I can never be loved by another, with this "gift". That's what that she beast called it. The "gift" that haunts my every move.

I don't want this. I don't want to be what she created. I only wanted to be normal. Now that father is dead, I was supposed to be free to do and believe whatever I wanted. I could finally be the real me, not what father wanted. Then this happened. Now I am cursed to live with the urge to kill for blood.

I will get through this. I will find a way out of this, even if it means that I have to end my life, or whatever medium I'm in.

This menacing curse... No. I won't let _her_ win. I won't give her the satisfaction of my death. She had no right. She shouldn't have given this to me. I might have deserved this, but I was changing. I was going to be a new person...

I have never hated anyone, not even my father, but I can say with all my cold, still heart, that I hate her. I HATE her. I _abhor_ her. No, there isn't a word that can sufficiently describe the malice I have towards _her_.

However, death doesn't scare me. I embrace it. I want it, as most other Slytherins do. Our lives as purebloods breed us to harness hatred towards the world, our own kinds, and we lash out on those we are told to hate. This is different, though. I hate being this. I hate this ANIMAL I have become! I haven't been the best person but did I really deserve this? I didn't make this happen.

This wasn't supposed to happen! I was going to have a wife, whatever blood they happened to be. We were going to be happy and have kids. Things were going to be normal at long last. No more commands from a weird serpent looking being, commanding me to kill without reason. That life was going to be behind me.

Then she came. She gave _this_ to me, she made me this beast! She had no right to do this to me! It was my life! Not hers! Now the only thing preventing me from ending this disgrace of a life, is knowing that one day I will find her and I will make her pay for doing this to me. Then and only then will I be able to die in peace.

She should have known that by taking my life, she was taking her own.

URRRGGGHHH! I can't stand this torture anymore!

* * *

"Mother, I'm going out." Said the sexy Slytherin as he grabbed his cloak, passing his mother.

"Where are you go-?" A distraught, normally gorgeous, woman asked as her son walked out the door. She was sacred for him. He didn't go out during the day anymore and he didn't ride his broom anymore. He only goes out at night now and only wears black clothing.

Was it his father's death?

No. It couldn't be. He hated her husband. Who could blame him, really? All my husband ever did was push Draco to his limit and when he didn't meet his unrealistic standard, my husband would administer the Cruciatus Curse. That wasn't a relationship that could end with anything other than hatred,

Death does things to you, however. Maybe it was her husband's death.

* * *

I feel bad leaving mother like that, but I can't look at another living breathing, blood coursing human right now. I'm too tempted... all I can think of is ri- NO! I won't think about such things. I can't do it...

I need the energy, though. How can I? I don't want to do this but I feel like I'm losing my MIND!

From whom am I going to get this life essence from though? That's the decision I have to make now, I can barely think straight now.

I guess the silver lining on this situation, is that I get super strength, and the ability to glide through the air, hypnotizing other by simply looking at them, and the ability to blend in with the shadows.

This house. Perfect.

The Bulstrode's residence. One of the most disgusting, conniving dark wizards still alive is here.

It's about time he gets a taste of his own medicine. I'm not trying to be a twisted version of Robin Hood, but if there has to be a death on this night, let it be one of a person who has never done a good deed in their life.

It just happens that this particular wizard has always been a troll towards me,

"Hello, Mr. Bulstrode."

* * *

**A/N: **That's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up in 24 hours give or take. Don't forget to review and if you like the story so far put it on your story alerts so you always know when a new chapter comes out. Thank you for reading my story!


	7. Author's Update

A/N: Alright guys, you must hate me for sure! But I've been having major Laptop issues. Like, it's mostly dead. I thought it was dead for a while but it's not completely. I've moved most of my stuff into cloud storage but not all of it.

I was using Google Drive to update my stuff but then my laptop stopped registering the internet.

Needless to say I haven't had the chance to update anything on the interwebs.

I should be getting a new laptop with in a week or two, and once I get everything on the laptop and it's all sorted and stuff, I'll start updating again.

I haven't forgotten about this story, granted, I have everything written in my mind and I am a visual person so I play it out like a movie in my mind over and over again, kind of like editing a video, if you've ever done that. So, I've already written the main plot of like the next few chapters, it's just a matter of writing it down.

Why I'm not doing it now? I don't have the proper things I use to actually write. I have an entire set up where I zen out and get it done efficiently. Whatever I write now will just feel uncomfortable (trust me I've tried)

I apologize, I will be back in a week or two. Hopefully. I really want to start writing again, as you can see here.

Sorry, again, I was really psyched to get this series running again, it'll just have to wait another week or so.

I'm not proof reading this so I'm sorry if grammar or typos are just all over the place.


End file.
